Love Written On Paper
by OCHoopChick
Summary: An alternative fic, in which Endymion is a struggling play writer and he meets a beautiful lady Usagi Serenity who inspires his writing what he doesn't know is that she is really a Princess in disguise


This is an alternative fic, It is a Serena and Darien romance. Please e-mail me on what you think of it. I do not own Sailor Moon.. though I wish I did...   
  
"For nor any sea's could ever surpass her beauty, for she has beauty that no others could rechoice by one glance, or could a smile light up the endless galaxies within my heart Her hai...."   
  
The tall fusterated man crumpled up the paper and threw it angerly across the room. He leaned against the back of his chair, and his hair falling against his silky, midnight black hair. Tired, He rubbed his hand across his dark blue eyes,and blew out the candle upon his table and fall upon his bed. Mamoru Endymion didn't sleep well, though he never did these days...  
  
The annoying crackle of the rooster sounded throughout the small town, awakening Mamoru. He gazed upon the ceiling in thought before closing his eyes once again hoping to get some extra sleep, but was awoken like a dart hitting a dart board when a man, further known as Kunsite tore into the room, yelling at the poor startled Mamoru.   
  
"Kuncite, your anger ceases to amaze me, whats the matter?" Mamoru said sitting up and brushing the sleep away from his eyes.  
  
"Mamoru, the play! Have you finished it? The Queen demands a comedy, and your going to write it! Otherwise it'll be MY head!" Kunsite yelled at the man in front of the him.  
  
"All in good time, my friend, for it is a new day!" Mamoru exclaimed while changing out of his wrinkled clothes. Suddenly he paused, as if thinking whether or not to continue.  
  
"Becides..." He stated grabbing an apple, while heading out the door.   
"Comedy isn't my thing. Love and passion is" He continue after taking a deep breath of the fresh, crisp morning air.   
  
"Endymion!" Kunsite growled walking after him "What do you mean by that? Are you requesting that we deny what our queen wants? We can't do that!" Kunsite called, dodging people as he struggle to keep up with Mamoru as he walked.  
  
"For the queen will have to understand, Kunsite you also very much know that my mind is at blank right now." Pausing, Mamoru changed his course of direction and headed towards the church. Kunsite called after him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I believe it's time for my weekly confession!" He walked off leaving a frowning Kunsite looking after where he once stood.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
A young lady, around eighteen years of age pulled her hood covering her long silvery- blonde hair tighter   
while looking around, fasinated of her surroundings and for that she didn't realize the man mere a foot away from her, until it was to late. The young man slam audibly against the ground. With panicking sky blue eyes she curtsied deeply, and in a apolegetic tone she said:   
  
"My good sir, I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't watching my way." The man stood up and lifted her hand leaving a feathery kiss upon it.  
  
"My lady, it's quite alright for it's not everyday I'm graced in meeting an angel."He softly and gently told her, lifting her chin with his fingers to meet his gaze. She imediatally fell in love with the mysterious blue eyes which seem to hold her captive, like a prisoner. Looking away, she took in his silky, midnight black hair, with bangs that fell upon his deep blue eyes. She took note, that he was still holding her hand, and was leaving soft, feathery kisses upon it. She shivered, at the romantic gesture.   
  
"My fair lady, do tell me your name. So I will know of the girl of that I'll be dreaming of tonight, with eyes like the shimmery sea, and a smile that could turn my darkest day, into a light bright than the sun." She blushed, and sighed in a dreamy voice.   
  
"Usa- Usagi Serenity, sir." She somewhat stuttered.   
  
"Usagi Serenity, with a voice as beautiful as the heavens above." She giggled softly. Usagi once again regaining her voice, replied:   
  
"My sir, you flatter me, please tell me, The name of the man that warms my heart." She responded.   
  
"All in good time, My lady. Until then, I must return.. I hope to see you again. " He said leaving one more lingering kiss upon her hand.   
  
"When can I see you again?" She asked, trying not to sound desperate   
  
"My lady, Usagi. When the sun has fallen, meet me-"   
  
"In the woods;The royal palace, near Princess Serenity's balcony window" She interupted, finishing in a rush, when hearing the loud shouts, and huffs of the palace's guards horses; rampaging throughout the town. Panicking, she leaned forward kissing him on the cheek, before tightening her robe around her and running off, shouting her farewalls. He could only stare after the girl, until having to dodge out of the horses path, as they ran by yelling:   
  
"For Princess Serenity has run off. There will be a twenty-pound reward for the finding of her whereabouts!" Mamoru glanced once more where Usagi once stood, before grinning and walked quickly off to his home, inspiration had come to him, for the fair Usagi Serenity had striken many ideas within his heart.   
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think my writters block has finally left. Enjoy! 


End file.
